


I Want You To Paint My World In Your Colours

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, chensung - Freeform, coffee shop au ??, norenmin, renmin, weird au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Chenle always cursed himself for showing his every emotion. That was of course until he saw the boy with the light pink hair smiling softly at him.





	I Want You To Paint My World In Your Colours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neiljortsten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neiljortsten/gifts).



> tHIS WAS SO HARD TO WRITE also its for martha <3 this probably has so many mistakes but like who cares right ? i do please tell me if you spot any mistake mwah !!
> 
> the prompt: What if people's hair changes based on their emotions? Like one day you're getting a cup of coffee and you notice this cutie in the back and your hair starts turning bright red and you do your best to look away and hid it but you can't help looking over at the cutie again and you look over and they're just sitting there, staring at you, their face as flushed as their locks.

Chenle watched as Jaemin’s hair turned from black to pink like he had a thousand times before as his boyfriends sat down beside him, all three of them smiling brightly at each other. 

 

He watched as Jeno made a stripe of his platinum blond hair turn light pink to show his love for the others. He watched as Renjun played with it. Seeing the pink play around Renjun’s fingers. 

 

A tinge of jealousy settled in Chenle’s chest. He really wanted that too. He really wanted to be able to love somebody and not hide his ever changing hair.

 

All of Chenle’s friends, except poor Jaemin, had learnt to control their hair and left him in the uncontrollable club all alone. Jaemin now flaunting his emotions wherever he went.

 

When Chenle had seen Jaemin meet Renjun for the first time he had seen Renjun’s hair go a deep red in embarrassment. It turned the same colour every time he saw Jaemin for the next few months. Which was understandable as he had spilled his entire smoothie over Jaemin’s white shirt. The same Jaemin he had been gushing about to Chenle for months. 

 

He could now control his hair perfectly but often chose to stay the same red as when he first met Jaemin as a tribute to their relationship, also he looked good in it. He did sometimes change it to sandy blond if it wasn’t appropriate to have fiery red hair.

 

He had never understood the emotion sandy blond was supposed to be but it didn’t matter much to him nor did Jaemin or Jeno seem to care.

 

Jeno had always had coal black hair. It never changed much. Sometimes it would get some green stripes in jealousy, or blue stripes in sadness, but Chenle had never seen it on the positive spectrum.

 

That was of course until Jeno had showed up at school in platinum blond with the biggest grin on his face after he’d finally asked Renjun and Jaemin to be his boyfriends.

 

Platinum blond being the sign of pure happiness and bliss. He now almost always kept it that way.

 

He had more friends who had learned to control it too, but he wasn’t that close to them and didn’t really care what they did with their hair.

 

Chenle played with one of the strands of his hair seeing his blond hair have a light tinge of green. He sighed trying his hardest to change his hair back to full blonde, which didn’t work. It almost never did.

 

“Chenle, why are you feeling jealous? Who are you even jealous of?” Chenle looked over at Jaemin again.

 

“I’m just jealous of people having relationships and I’m still as single as ever.” He looked at Renjun who had started playing with his hair. 

 

“You will find somebody one day too.” Renjun whispered before pulling the youngers hair slightly. Earning a whine from Chenle.

 

“Yeah yeah, thanks I guess. I need to buy lunch now. See you guys later.” He waved at his friends before walking out of the cafeteria.

 

It’s a known fact among their friend group that Chenle always went to the local cafe for lunch. He always got obsessed with one type of food for awhile then changed it and for the past 3 months it had been the potato salad from the local cafe.

 

From the tips of his hair Chenle could see his hair was slowly turning darker and darker. Not just black in indifference but dark blue and dark green.

 

Again he sighed for the nth time that day as he pulled the door to the cafe open. He caught himself in the glass seeing the blue not only being dark but slowly turning red. Not red in embarrassment but red in anger. He truly hated not being able to control his hair yet.

 

“Rough day?” Chenle only nodded at the cashier. Already annoyed at his blond hair. A telltale sign he could control his colours. He pointed at the potato salad, the cashier scanning it immediately. 

 

“Don’t worry. You’ll be able to control it one day too. Everybody can.” The cashier smiled at him. He truly believed the lies he was telling Chenle.

 

“My friend Jaemin can’t control it, nor can his older brother. I don’t think everybody can control it.” He swiped his credit card, not making eye contact.

 

“Well what’s so bad about being open? It’s charming.” Chenle smiled up at (what he guessed) older boy. His eyes traveling around the shop as he took his food.

 

“Thank you.” He was supposed to turn around and walk out the door, but then he made eye contact with the boy by the window. The boy with light pink, which turned darker when Chenle looked at him.

 

Chenle could already feel his own hair slowly turning from its depressing colours to a fiery red in embarrassment. He shy smile played on his lips as he took the first step towards the other. Hoping his heart would calm down.

 

It wasn’t even Chenle that had the pink hair showing love, or in this scenario a crush, but still his heart flipped around as he looked at the other. Looking at his soft smile, his welcoming eyes. He looked at everything, especially his uncontrollable hair.

 

“Hi…” Chenle had seen pretty people before, Renjun was pretty, so was Jaemin’s cousin Jungwoo, but none of them compared to the boy in front of him. The boy in front of him beat every pretty, beautiful and handsome person he’d ever seen. This boy was the most magnificent thing Chenle had ever seen.

 

“Hey…” A wave of nervousness wafted through Chenle. There was no way in hell he could compare to the boy. The boy probably thought he was only cute at a distance.

 

“I’m Chenle.” He tried his best to smile at the boy through his nervousness.

 

“I’m Jisung… You’re really pretty.” A warm blush settled on his cheeks and Chenle was sure his hair was the same colour as Renjun’s hair usually was at this point.

 

“Thank you. Can I sit with you?” He pointed at the chair opposite Jisung. Seeing him smile and nod. It didn’t even take him a second to sit down. A grin on his face.

 

“It doesn’t look like you’re having a bad day anymore.” A laugh bubbled in Chenle’s chest. Jisung was correct. He had totally forgotten his earlier worries. From his hair to his love life. Jisung had changed that in only seconds.

 

“That’s because I saw you.” Being flirty wasn’t something Chenle was good at. He only knew that line because he had heard Jaemin say the exact same thing to Renjun once. Still it looked like it did the trick as Jisung’s hair and face started turning red.

 

“I’m happy you saw me then.” Chenle wasn’t sure when he had decided Jisung was the one but as he watched him laugh he knew deep inside he would do anything to be beside him, and he was pretty sure Jisung was thinking the exact same thing as their hair mirrored each other in light pink.

**Author's Note:**

> [My New Twitter](https://twitter.com/extrarenminstan) come talk to me i really do like talking to you guys and i post about nct and my daily life and yea… please IM NOT SHADOWBANNED ANYMORE!!
> 
>  
> 
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions i love answering them i also like when people just give me ideas for fic or are just soft just leave anything there and it will make my day


End file.
